Guru Melambaiku Pervert
by chikionew
Summary: Ino melanjutkan kuliah di Konoha University dan tinggal satu apartemen dengan Kakashi. Namun ada sesuatu yang beda yang tak diketahui Ino dari Kakashi. Siapa sangka ternyata ia err.. pervert?  DLDR, maaf judul gak menarik/sesuai


Terimakasih buat readers dan senpai yang sudah mereview fic "Guruku Melambai~"

Ini sekuel yang saya buat atas permintaan Lady Spain.

Yap, langsung saja, selamat menikmati. ^.^

**Guru Melambai****ku**** Pervert**

**Disclaimer** : **Masashi Kishimoto**-sama. Untuk ceritanya, terinspirasi dari manga '**My Happyness in You**'.

**Warning** : Don't like don't read!

**Rate** : T semi M (maybe)

**Summary** : Ino melanjutkan kuliah di Konoha University dan tinggal satu apartemen dengan Kakashi. Namun ada sesuatu yang beda yang tak diketahui Ino dari Kakashi. Siapa sangka ternyata ia err.. pervert? (maaf saya gak pinter bikin summary)

"Hei, Ino-pig! Bagaimana ujian Konoha Univ.?" tanya Sakura begitu mereka berkumpul di rumah Sakura.

"Hm, aku berhasil masuk jurusan Sastra Jerman. Kalau Tenten sih di jurusan informatika," jawab Ino sembari mengoleskan kuteks ungu pucat pada kuku kakinya.

"Hah, kalau saja aku tak diterima di Todai, mungkin aku juga masuk Konoha Univ."

Ino mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar ucapan Sakura. Ia meninggalkan kuteksnya sebentar dan menatap Sakura tajam. "Kau harusnya bersyukur bisa masuk Todai, bareng Sasuke lagi. Tak sia-sia kan jidat lebarmu itu."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia paling tidak suka kalau ada yang mengungkit jidatnya yang memang lebar itu. Sedangkan Ino kembali berkutat dengan kuteksnya.

"Oh ya, kau jadi tinggal bareng Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

Ino kembali menghentikan gerakannya. Ia terlihat berpikir sebentar untuk kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "Hm, ya. Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku diterima di Konoha Univ. aku akan tinggal denganya. Apartemennya kan dekat dengan kampus."

Sakura sedikit menggigit bibirnya khawatir dengan keputusan sahabatnya itu. "Pikirkan baik-baik lagi, Ino. Aku rasa bukanlah ide yang bagus untuk tinggal dengan seorang pria."

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku yakin Kakashi tak akan melakukan apapun padaku. Ingat bagaimana sikap dan sifatnya?"

Sakura mendengus. "Ingat, Ino, ia juga seorang pria. Jangan hanya karena sikapnya yang lembut seperti perempuan lantas kau mengesampingkan hal itu. Bisa saja ia berbuat macam-macam."

"Tidak. Aku percaya padanya," tegas Ino dengan penuh penekanan dan keyakinan.

Sakura hanya bisa pasrah dengan keputusan sahabatnya yang keras kepala ini.

.

.

Dan di sinilah Ino sekarang. Menata barang-barangnya di salah satu kamar apartemen Kakashi. Kakashi hanya membantunya mengangkat barang-barang itu ke kamar Ino saat Ino baru saja sampai. Kini Kakashi sedang menyiapkan makan siang untuk. Begitu Ino selesai menata kamarnya, mereka pun makan siang bersama. Meski sempat lama tidak bertemu karena kesibukan Ino menghadapi ujian akhir dan ujian masuk KU, mereka masih tetap berhubungan baik.

Apartemen Kakashi sangatlah nyaman. Itulah salah satu alasan mengapa ia mau tinggal bersamanya di sana. Letaknya sangat strategis karena dekat dengan pusat perbelanjaan dan beberapa tempat hang-out yang asyik—menurut Ino.

Kakashi sekarang telah bekerja sebagai guru Bahasa Inggris di Konoha Junior. Selain itu, ia juga mengajar di sebuah bimbel setiap hari Sabtu.

"Apa rencanamu besok? Kalau tidak salah kau mulai kuliah lusa kan?" tanya Kakashi saat mereka duduk santai di sofa.

"Mm..kau mau menemaniku ke toko buku? Ada beberapa buku yang ingin ku beli," jawab Ino sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Kakashi.

Kakashi terlihat berpikir sesaat. "Baiklah."

Hubungan mereka berdua terbilang cukup lancar karena pada dasarnya Kakashi lebih suka mengalah—mungkin karena pembawaan sifatnya yang lembut. Sehingga mereka jarang bertengkar. Kakashi pasti akan menuruti keinginan Ino kalau ia rasa tidak terlalu memberatkannya.

.

.

Ada yang aneh dengan Kakashi beberapa hari ini. Setelah 3 bulan tinggal bersama, kali ini sifat Kakashi sedikit berubah. Kadang Ino merasa Kakashi sedikit menghindarinya. Dan hal ini yang membuat Sakura datang sebagai undangan Ino untuk mendiskusikan masalah ini.

"Apa Kakashi di ada?" tanya Sakura begitu Ino membukakan pintu untuk Sakura. Ino hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala.

Sakura mengikuti Ino menuju dapur. Sambil menyiapkan minuman untuk Sakura, Ino menumpahkan keluh kesahnya. Sakura hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama. Kadang ia merespon dengan jawaban-jawaban pendek atau gumaman tidak setuju.

"Kau tahu Sakura, setiap akhir pekan ia tak ada di rumah. Aku mengerti kalau Sabtu ia mengajar di bimbel. Tapi kemana dia di hari Minggu? Ia tak pernah memberitahuku kemana ia akan pergi. Selalu pulang larut atau malah tak pulang. Selain itu dia juga menghindariku."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan berpikir jelek dulu. Mungkin ia memang sibuk atau.."

"Atau ia selingkuh. Ia punya kekasih lain," sela Ino tiba-tiba.

Sakura makin bingung dengan Ino. "Ino-pig jangan berpikir seperti itu. Kau kan dulu bilang padaku kalau kau akan selalu percaya padanya."

Ino menggeletakkan kepalanya di meja makan ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sampai Sakura pulang lagi pun, ia belum mendapat ide.

.

.

"Ino, aku ingin bicara."

Terdengar nada serius dalam ucapan Kakashi. Ia pun mematikan TV dan memfokuskan diri dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Kakashi.

Berbagai pikiran buruk membayanginya. Apa Kakashi akan memintanya memutuskan hubungan mereka?

Setelah dirasa mendapat kata-kata yang tepat, Kakashi menggenggam tangan Ino lembut. "Aku kira, sebaiknya kita tinggal terpisah."

DEG.

Ino membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya dengan ucapan Kakashi. Airmata mulai menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Dengan kasar, ia menghentakkan tangan Kakashi lalu berlari keluar dari apartemen.

"Ino, tung.. argh!"

Terlambat bagi Kakashi mencegah kepergian Ino. Baru saja ia mau menjelaskan alasannya.

.

.

Sakura kaget dengan kedatangan Ino yang tiba-tiba di apartemennya, dengan mata bengkak dan masih sesenggukan. Sasuke yang saat itu juga kebetulan berada di sana tentu kaget juga. Begitu pintu dibuka oleh Sakura, Ino langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu.

Setelah menggiring Ino untuk duduk di sofa, Sakura berusaha menghentikan tangisan Ino sebelum ia bertanya ada apa dengannya. Sedangkan Sasuke dengan baik hati membuatkan minuman untuk Ino.

"Ternyata benar, Sakura. Kakashi selingkuh. Ia meminta kami untuk tinggal terpisah," jelas Ino saat keadaannya cukup tenang.

Sakura dan Sasuke saling berpandangan lalu masing-masing mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau melihat sendiri ia bersama wanita lain?" tanya Sakura lembut.

Ino menggeleng. "Hanya dengan permintaannya untuk tinggal terpisah aku yakin kalau ia memang punya kekasih lain."

Sasuke yang dari tadi diam pun mengeluarkan suaranya. "Jangan dulu sembarangan menyimpulkan, Ino. Seharusnya kau menanyakan alasannya lebih dulu."

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke-kun, Ino."

Ino tetap bersikeras dengan pendapatnya. Ia tidak mau pulang saat malam mulai menjelang dan memilih menginap di apartemen Sakura.

.

.

**Kakashi's POV**

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan alasan dari keputusanku tadi. Aku tak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat.

Ino tidak pulang malam ini. Sakura yang memberitahuku kalau ia menginap di apartemennya. Teleponku pun tak di angkatnya.

Kami-sama, apa yang harus aku lakukan?

.

.

Ino pulang keesokan harinya ia masih marah. Kulihat ia mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya alasanku mengatakan hal itu, karena aku tidak tahan dengan caranya berpakaian.

Oh, ayolah.. laki-laki mana yang tidak tahan kalau melihat perempuan berpakaian mini di depan mu setiap hari. Aku ini juga laki-laki, meskipun sikapku bisa dibilang lembut seperti perempuan.

Entah kenapa aku merasa tidak di anggap seperti laki-laki. Dan hal ini tiba-tiba membuatku sangat marah.

**End of Kakashi's POV**

Ino telah berganti pakaian dan mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya. Kakashi masuk ke kamar Ino, berusaha menjelaskan alasannya.

"Sudahlah, aku tak mau mendengar alasanmu," seru Ino.

Tiba-tiba saja, Kakashi membalikkan badan Ino menghadap ke arahnya lalu mencium Ino sedikit kasar. Ino terlalu terkejut untuk sekedar melawan. Lalu perlahan Kakashi mendorong tubuh Ino sampai rebah di atas kasur dan kemudian mencium lehernya.

Ino pun tersadar dan sedikit memberontak. Namun tenaga Kakashi sangat kuat. Saat dirasanya Ino berhenti memberontak, Kakashi melepas ciumannya. Ino menutupi bekas ciuman Kakashi di lehernya. Di tatapnya Kakashi dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Kau tahu, aku ini juga laki-laki. Ada saat dimana aku sulit mengendalikan nafsuku, apalagi melihat cara berpakaianmu," jelas Kakashi sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini memerah.

Penjelasan Kakashi mau-tak-mau membuat wajah Ino memerah. Ia pun berlari keluar dari kamarnya—dari apartemen. Meninggalkan Kakashi yang menyadari kebodohannya.

.

.

Sakura tak kuasa menahan senyum mendengar cerita Ino mengenai apa yang Kakashi lakukan pada Ino.

"Kau bilang Kakashi tak akan mungkin melakukannya. Apa kubilang. Ia juga laki-laki."

Sementara Ino menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau juga sih, sudah tahu satu apartemen dengan laki-laki, kau malah meremehkannya karena sifatnya yang lembut, dan berpakaian mini di depannya."

TING TONG..

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu depan dan terkejut begitu mendapati Kakashi yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

Kakashi tersenyum begitu melihat Sakura. "Ino, ada di dalam, kan?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Masuklah!"

Kakashi masuk ke dalam lalu menghampiri Ino yang terkejut dengan kedatangannya. Ia pun berlutut di depan Ino yang duduk di sofa.

"Ino, maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja, aku memang pervert," ucapnya lirih sambil menggenggam tangan Ino. "Aku terbawa emosi tadi."

Ino menatap Kakashi lalu kemudian memeluknya. "Maafkan aku juga. Karena sikapku ini membuatmu marah."

Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya dalam pelukan Ino. "Ayo kita pulang!"

.

.

Ino membereskan rak buku di kamar Kakashi saat menemukan sebuah kardus yang tersembunyi di celah bawah lemari. Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, ia mengangkat kardus yang ternyata berisi buku itu.

Alangkah terkejutnya Ino begitu membaca judul dari buku-buku yang kebanyakan bersampul orange itu.

_Icha Icha Paradise?_

**Fin**

Untuk review dari, **el Cierto**:

Terimakasih sudah mau review fic ini.

Hm, sebenarnya saya sempet mikir Deidara emang cocok. Tapi saya pikir mungkin itu sudah biasa, jadinya ya.. Kakashi deh yang jadi korban, hehe..

Untuk yang lainnya, sudah saya balas via PM.

Gimana? Judul sama isinya gak menarik/sesuai ya? Maaf saya memang gak pandai bikin judul. Kalau ada yang punya ide untuk judul yang lebih baik, saya tunggu via reviewnya.


End file.
